


Realistic

by theNewDesire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNewDesire/pseuds/theNewDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How one might describe the story of Yu-Gi-Oh! without any mention of magic, ghosts, or reincarnation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realistic

A socially awkward teenage boy lives with his grandfather, who practically raised him. The boy is a genius, but does poorly in school. He shows his genius through games, all kinds of games, except sports. Unfortunately, he is also very shy and therefore a target for the many bullies at his school. The only people he calls his friends are the ones who pay attention to him and don’t beat him up. Most of the “friends” steal his things, though. The teachers are no help at all. They hate their jobs and are even scared of the worst students. On occasion, the teachers are just as mean as the thugs. Okay, so this kid develops a split personality after the hall monitor beats the crap out of him and says to hand over about $2,000 or else be tortured with a knife. The kid’s alter ego toys with the bully until the guy goes insane and almost stabs himself with his own knife. Needless to say, the hall monitor winds up in an insane asylum while the kid wakes up in bed with no memory of what had happened. After this, the kid seems to attract just about every gang member, murderer, and rapist in the city. His alter ego acts kind of like Jigsaw from “Saw” and most of his victims end up dead or wishing they were. The boy finally gets acknowledged as a genius after he beats a couple world champions in various strategy games. Unfortunately, his sudden popularity does nothing to stop his attackers. It actually encourages them and makes him easier to find.


End file.
